Amends Made On Scalchop Island
by Brain Dead Monkey Writer
Summary: Once an Oshawott came to an island, and left in heartbreak. Now, he's back as a Dewott, and gets a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fanfic! Y'know, I probably shouldn't get so worked up…eh, what the heck? So, after my previous one got a review, I figured might as well do another one. So, here's a Pokemon one! This is set some time after the events of the episode, "Crowning the Scalchop King!", so if you need some context, go and watch it. Don't worry though, I'll reference it so if you don't want to watch, you'll still figure it out.**

Scalchop Island. A rather lovely and prosperous island known for a Scalchop King competition some time ago, wherein the runner-up, a Dewott, became the victor, yet the actual winner, an Oshawott, was disqualified. This sparked quite a bit of controversy at first, but things died down, especially with the disqualified winner traveling with his trainer. But we're not here to discuss that, but rather a story afterwards.

A boat containing tourists and vacationers arrive on the shore. This very boat contains a Pokemon, a Dewott, to be exact. No one was accompanying him, as he was just there to visit. The island gave the Dewott memories, not necessarily good memories, mind you, but memories nonetheless. He was here once before, as an Oshawott, and left in heartbreak. _"Well, the place doesn't look that much different since last time I was here." _He thought to himself. _"Either way, I'm here now. Time to have fun! I just hope I don't get bad flashbacks."_

He walked around the little shops that were open, which had stuffed Pokemon plushies, probably for the humans. He chuckled at the sight of that, but frowned at a bouquet nearby. _"I know I need to expect that, but that's torturous for me." _"Excuse me, young Dewott, would you like some flowers? Perhaps a bouquet of roses for a someone in your life?" The shopkeep asked. Dewott became nervous from what she said, and ran off. Luckily for him, a bench was stationed so he was away from the shops, so he can relax. He sat down, and recollected himself. _"Get yourself together, man! You're here to have fun, not mope! Besides, I'm well past it, so why am I freaking out?" _He was thinking to himself. _"Actually, how DID I get over that so quickly? I guess it was because I got to stay with my trainer, or maybe it was that cute little Cinccino on the boat. Gotta admit, from what I can remember, that one was H-O-T!"_ He had a little smirk on his face.

A half-hour went by, and Dewott was calm. He enjoyed his surroundings, and hadn't really thought of his former dilemma, and if he did, he remained at peace about it. "Hey, you!" a voice cried out at him. He turned to his sides, and saw nobody, so he looked forward. Again, he saw nothing. "Down here!" He looked down and saw a little Oshawott with a goofy purple cape. "You've been sitting on that bench too long! Get off! I command you!" The Oshawott demanded. "What're you gonna do? Use Water Gun on me?" Dewott retorted. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Cecil, prince of Scalchop Island!" The Oshawott, leaving the Dewott speechless. _"Prince? Either he's joking, or that means his parents are…" _"Cecil? Cecil? Oh, there you are!"

The two looked and saw another Dewott, a female, at that. She was roughly the height of the male, but her fur was a deeper blue compared to his. Her eyes had a certain twinkle to them, that attracted him. Her body was firm and slender, enough to make any male Pokemon with eyes go insane. She also wore a red cape, similar to one Dewott saw once before. To Dewott, she was the most beautiful Pokemon he had even seen in his entire life. To Cecil, she was something else….a Mom. "Don't run off like that again, Cecil, you need to be careful!" she said to him. "I'm sorry, mommy…" The child whimpered. She smiled and picked him up, proclaiming, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you." She turned to Dewott. "Hey, sorry if Cecil was giving you some trouble. He always gets antsy whenever he sees something that interests him." "Oh, he wasn't doing anything wrong." Dewott responded.

"I gotta sit down, been walking for a while. Mind if I sit next to you?" The female Dewott asks him. "Sure thing! No one else is sitting here. Say, what's your name anyway? Or is your name Dewott, just like me?" Dewott pondered. She responded with, "Oh, no, my name is Derina. I'm…well, I hate bragging, but I'm queen of this island. So, he wasn't joking if he boasted on being prince." Dewott froze in shock of this. "Derina…you mean like Osharina?" He asked. "Yeah, why do you as-wait, I've seen you somewhere before! But where?" Derina responded. Dewott sighed and thought, _"No one said this would be easy."_ "I'm the Oshawott from the Scalchop King competition. You know, the one who technically won?" He finally answered. "Oh, yeah! I-oh…..hey, Cecil, honey, why don't you go play at that playground over there? Don't run off, though." She said. "Okay, mommy!" Said Cecil, as he went to a slide.

"Listen, Dewott, for the record, I just want to apologize for what happened there. I was being immature, and should've understood your feelings, and-" "Wait, you think I'm mad or upset at that?" He chuckled. "I'm not. Don't worry, I'm well past that. Heck, that's not even why I'm over here. I snuck away from my trainer's professor to take a vacation." Derina took a sigh of relief and said, "Well, that's good. After I shunned you and chose Ceasar, I became worried you'd take revenge or something." "Nah, wouldn't do that. Gotta say, you've definitely evolved into a VERY lovely pokemon." Dewott flirted. "Hey, you haven't evolved into a bad looking Dewott yourself!" She replied. "Thanks, I did so while I was getting here." He suddenly thought of something. "Hey, where IS Ceasar, anyway? I'd like to see him again. Heck, I'd like to have a rematch, for old times' sake!" Derina looked down, depressed. "He's dead.""What?! Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry!" Dewott responded, shocked at the answer. "How did it happen? Was it recently, or shortly after he won, or…?" "It was shortly after Cecil was born."

_A hurricane was going on at that time. Winds were blowing at rates considered unsafe. The waves were striking the island with extreme force. At the time, my water broke, so I was sent to the island's local hospital. I was still an Oshawott then. I was gonna evolve soon, but regardless. Ceasar had to head over to help people close up shops and evacuate. Somehow, a huge gust of wind attacked the stadium. He was there, trying to close everything up with a crew. Everything, from the bleachers, to the monitor, came crashing down. He ended up being hospitalized. At that time, Cecil was about ready to come out, so I was pushing. Nurse Joy kept on urging me to push, even though I was already trying my hardest, until I eventually saw my and Ceasar's little angel. And then, I got the news. I guess it was so he could see the baby, but the hospital crew brought Ceasar in. I was horrified. He had multiple fractures, was impaled in one area, and had internal bleeding._

_Somehow, he became conscious, and looked around. He stopped when he reached me and Cecil. I remember him asking, "Is…is that the baby?" I answered yes, and that it was a boy. "He's beautiful. What should we name him?" "I hadn't thought of a name yet, but I was thinking of Cecil." I said back to him. "Cecil…that's a good name." I was glad he agreed. He was coughing up blood, so I told him to calm down. "You need to rest. You're hurt really badly." "Bah, it's nothing." He always was a little cocky. "Listen, Osharina, if I don't make it…" "Please don't say that!" He saw that I was getting worried. All he said right after that was, "Just take care of him, alright?" I nodded. It was getting dark, so we decided to get some sleep. When I was sleeping, all I was hearing was , "beep, beep, beep." But when I woke up, all I heard was a long, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" sound. I turned, and sure enough h-he had died. On…on cue, Cecil s-started crying. I told him n-not to cry, even..though I-I was…crying too…!_

At this point, Derina was sobbing non-stop. Dewott could see she wasn't being cute and snobby, like he remembered her being, or kind and protective like she was a few minutes ago, but rather destroyed. "And now, C-cecil has only m-me to watch over hi-him. I try to find so-someone new, b-but it never works out, because I k-keep thinking of that day!" She wails out. Dewott leans over to her, and hugs her. "It's okay. Shh, shh, shhh…" She was slowly stopping herself from crying. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She whimpered out. "It's okay. Derina, I understand that you're saddened by this. But you need to move on!" Dewott proclaimed. "I didn't know Ceasar that well, and me and him did not get along at all, but I would like to think he would want you to stay strong. You've got a beautiful face, Derina, don't hide it with tears."

She got up from the bench, and Dewott soon followed. "You're right. I guess I just get all rallied up about it. Still, Cecil's my responsibility, but I do wish he had someone as a father figure." Said Derina. "Maybe that figure will come soon." Dewott replied. Derina smiled at him, and the two hugged again, before her cape got tugged on by Cecil. "Mommy, I'm getting sleepy. Can we go home?" He asked innocently. Derina picked him up, saying, "Sure, sweetheart. Well, Dewott, I've got to take this little monster home. It was very nice seeing you again." "The feeling's mutual." Dewott responded, and the two went in separate directions. However, Derina turned around for one last thing. "Hey, Dewott!" He turned and looked. "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch with me tomorrow, you know, maybe have a chat?" Dewott took some time to think about it, before deciding, "Eh, why not? I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I get to have lunch with a queen. Can't say most Pokemon have done that!"

The two finally walked away. "Who is that guy?" Asked Cecil. "Oh, just someone I remembered from when I was an Oshawott, like you." Answered Derina. "He seems like a weirdo to me." "Yeah…but he's a nice guy." Dewott was heading to a hotel, thinking of what's to come. _"Wow, me and her having lunch? Well, I did go crazy for her before, and she has grown into a gorgeous female, so maybe there's still a spark in me, and maybe there's now one in her….or maybe the lunch'll go nowhere. Either way, it'll be nice to talk to her again. Besides, if it does go somewhere, then that'll mean I finally won! Take that, Ceasar….and may you rest in peace."_

**Again, review this if you can. I'd love to know your opinions on it. Give some constructive criticism if you can. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunch

**Well, I didn't plan on turning this into a multi-part, but why not? You can continue a story if you want. Originally, I was gonna separate this into a new story on its own, but seeing as though someone's following the story in case I do more, I decided to have this be a chapter. Enjoy!**

Later that night, Dewott was still thinking of the lunch. _"To think, a girl, who HATED me before, now wants to have lunch with me. I guess that chat really healed things up." _He thought. _"Still, must be hard for her. She's both a queen, and a single mom. Someone should really be there to help her. Maybe me…no, no, we're just friends. Nothing more. I mean yes, she has that kind attitude, and protective nature, and an angelic voice, and a smoking hot bod-NOPE! We're just friends, brain! NOTHING MORE!"_

" _Oh, man, what should I do?! Here I am, trying to figure out a lunch with a guy I hadn't seen since the Scalchop King competition, and it was the guy I DIDN'T want to be with then." _Obviously, Derina was having a similar problem. _"For Arceus sake…then again, he has changed a lot since then. He went from a very forward, almost perverted Oshawott, to…an actually really nice Dewott." _She walked over to Cecil's room, where the young one was fast asleep. _"Oh, look at him. Ceasar would've loved being around him. Maybe Dewott will be the one? …..Nah. I doubt he even feels the same way he did back then. But then again, maybe he still does. He is really handsome now. Sigh, almost makes me wish I chose him….almost, anyway." _She went to bed, giggling at what she just thought.

The next day, the the blue skies, the small clouds, and the pelicans set the mood. Today was going to be a good day. Dewott went rummaging through his room's closet, trying to find something nice to wear. He figured since it's a date with a queen, it'd be all fancy and high class. Something he wasn't really wanting to do, but whatever. He'll survive. He found a tuxedo, probably from the previous guy sleeping there. He tried it on, and somehow it still fit. He head down to the lobby, expecting to see Derina in a high-class dress. When he got there, he couldn't find any of the sort. "Hey, Dewott! What's with the get-up?" He heard someone call out. He turned and saw a Dewott in a pink top with a tan-colored jacket. "Derina? You're going with casual wear?" He said. She smiled, and replied, "Why wouldn't I? We're going out for lunch. No need to be formal. Plus, we're both Pokemon in clothes! Not really that casual, is it?" "I guess not. Hey, I see you brought him along!" Said Dewott, as he noticed Derina was holding Cecil's hand.

"Yeah, I couldn't find a babysitter, so I decided to bring him along. Say hi, sweetie!" Derina said to Cecil. Cecil looked up at Dewott. "Hi, Mr. Bench Weirdo!" "Still not over that, huh?" Dewott replied. "My name's Dewott, and it is nice to meet you." Cecil just looked at him, and said, "Whatever you say, Mr. Bench Weirdo! Just be nice to my mommy, okay?" Dewott simply nodded. The three head for the door, and went outside. "So, what fancy restaurant are we going to? Chau de Scalpchop, or something?" Dewott asked. Derina simply laughed. "No, we're just going to a café nearby. Me and Cecil go there all the time." She responded. "Their food's yummy!" Cecil added. Dewott just smiled, happy to be with the two, and also slightly relieved the place wasn't too high-class.

Eventually, they reached the café. It was rather small, but not too much. The two adult Dewotts sat down, and Cecil got a kids chair. They were all given menus and were left to decide their orders. "I think I'll just get some berries. Not the hungriest right now." Derina decided. "I want a sweet Poke Puff!" Said Cecil, happily. Derina smiled, and replied, "I think we'll get that as a dessert, Cecil. You want something as a main meal?" "Well, I guess I'll have some berries, too, mommy!" The two looked at Dewott. "And you?" Asked Derina. "Well, it's funny we're all on the same page. I'll have some berries too." Dewott replied. The waiter, a male Azumarill, went over to the table. "Hello, your highness! I am an Azumarill, and I will be you and your group's waiter for the day." "Darn it, thought my disguise would work. Ah, well. We'll just take the Berry Basket, and then a sweet Poke Puff for dessert." Said Derina. The Azumarill took their menus and headed to the kitchen. This left the three with time to talk.

"So, Dewott, what did you do after the competition?" Derina asked. "Well, I went on a journey with my trainer, went to a couple of tournaments, just basically living the dream. But recently, he had to go to another region, so me and a couple of his other Pokemon had to go over to this guy named Professor Oak. Really nice guy, but I wanted to get away for a while, so I snuck out to go over here. Somehow along the way, I evolved, and here I am." Dewott explained. Cecil wanted to join in on the conversation. "Did you beat up any bad guys?" "Oh, tons! Team Rocket, rivals, you name it!" Dewott exclaimed. Cecil's eyes just lit up in excitement, and Derina had a small grin on her face. "Well, it seems you lived a very exciting life. Me and my little guy have been just hanging around here." Said Derina. "Mommy doesn't like to go out that much, unless I'm around." Cecil added, causing Derina to blush in embarrassment. At this time, the Azumarill returned with a big bowl. "Here's the basket. Let me know when you're ready for the dessert." He said, before going over to another table.

"Did you know my daddy?" Asked Cecil. Derina, bothered, responded, "Cecil, you probably shouldn't ask about tha-" "Actually, yeah, I did. Me and him didn't exactly get along, mostly because we both tried to win your mother's heart. I technically won, but your mom chose him instead. Admittingly, it was a smart move on her part." Dewott answered. Derina was flattered by this, admiring his honesty. "Well, I think we should actually eat, guys! Enough blabbering!" She said. And thus, the three started eating as many berries as they can. Still, the conversation kept going. "Were you mad when she didn't pick you?" Cecil questioned. "More sad, really, but I got over it. Didn't your mom just say we should be eating?" "Sorry, I'm just wondering!" After a while, they finished off the basket, and Derina signaled the waiter to bring out the Poke Puff. It was slightly larger than the usual one, probably to feed all three, instead of just the two. The rest of the lunch went by smoothly, with them talking about friends, and their own lives.

Later, the three head back to Derina and Cecil's place. "Well, sweetie, did you have fun?" Derina asked the little Oshawott. "Yeah! This guy is awesome!" He responded back, pointing at Dewott. Dewott promptly smiled, and said, "Hey, you're pretty cool yourself, kid!" "Well, how about you head to your room, Cecil, so Mommy can have a talk with Dewott?" Derina asked. Cecil simply nodded, and walked to his room, leaving the two in the living room, which was rather large. "Thanks for joining us, Dewott. I figured it was the least I could do for cheering me up yesterday." "Hey, no problem, Derina. I'm glad to be hanging out with you and your son. You two are really special." Dewott responded. The two had another hug. But this time, something odd was going on with the hug. They felt…at peace, together. They felt like they were the only ones in the world. Their hearts were beating faster than normal. The hug itself lasted a while. Before they detached from one another, they looked and stared deeply into each other's eyes. A sudden urge had the two get closer to one another, and then…their lips touched.

It was odd, for the both of them. Up until just yesterday, Dewott knew her as a female Oshawott, who was rather snooty. Derina knew him as this loser who managed to fluke into winning, until she chose the runner-up. And yet, now, they're only thinking on how the two are at this moment. Derina seems to like holding onto Dewott's admitting well-fit body, and Dewott LOVES kissing Derina's smooth lips. Eventually, they let go, breathing heavily. "Well, *pant*, I should, uh, be on my, *pant* way." Dewott stammered out. "Uh, yeah, *pant*, see you later?" Derina asked. Dewott nodded, and he went to the door. He waved to her, and she waved back. As soon as he went outside, he headed to his hotel. Derina went over to her bedroom. And yet, despite going in two separate directions, they had the same question on their minds.

"_Did we just kiss?!"_

**Side note, before anyone asks, I'm aware that the Poke Puffs were introduced in X and Y, and this is in the Unova region, where Black and White took place. I just figured I might as well throw it in for food.** **Make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chat on the Beach

At his hotel room, Dewott still couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He only knew her as a Dewott for no more than a DAY, and yet he kissed her! _"I…I don't…WHAT?! We just smooched, on the spot! I mean, we're just friends, right?! I mean, it's not like I enjoyed it, even though I did…oh, by Jirachi, I did…GAH! JUST FRIENDS! Sigh…maybe a rest will cool my head a little." _He thought. He climbed into his bed to sleep, and dream.

_He was in the suit he wore earlier, except he was in a room unfamiliar to him. There was a mirror right in front of him, as if he was getting prepared for something. Suddenly, the door in the room opened. He turned, and that Azumarill was there. "Are you ready yet? They're waiting for you and the bride!" Bride? He was getting married? "Uh, yeah, hang on." Said Dewott, deciding to go along with it. The two head down to the altar, where it seems that tons of Pokemon came down to watch. Some he recognized, some he didn't. He went to the very end, and stood there for a little while. And then, the organ starts turned and saw someone in a wedding dress walking toward the altar. "Wow…whoever that is, she's beautiful." He thought. He noticed the flower girl, or in this case, flower boy. It was Cecil, just throwing flower petals everywhere. That threw Dewott off, but then something clicked when the bride got up to the altar with him. "Derina?!"_

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off. What he thought was just a simple nap actually had him sleeping through the whole night. He slammed on the clock, both annoyed at it just rudely interrupting his nap, and angry at it stopping him from continuing his dream. But then, he realized something. He was MAD for not continuing the dream where he married Derina. _"Why would I be….am I really in love? But, that can't be! I just met up with her again two days ago! And yet, I just feel good around her…maybe I am. …..I gotta talk to her."_

He ran for what felt like hours (even though it was really more like 5-10 minutes), before reaching her house, as it were. Despite being the Scalchop Queen, the house was only slightly larger than an average house, and was located near the island's stadium. He knocked on the door. "Derina? I need to talk to you!" Dewott cried out. The door opened, revealing Cecil. "Oh, hey, Dewott! You wanted to see my mommy?" Cecil asked. "Yeah, where is she?" "She's over at her secret spot. She goes there when she wants to be alone. But if you wanna see her, it's over there." Cecil pointed down to a field. "Just go straight, and you'll find it." "Thanks, buddy".

Dewott walked for a while, wondering about how things had been up to that point. _"Well, I was in that Scalchop competition, where I was madly in love with her, yet she couldn't stand me. Got that. Then I decide to head back on vacation, and come across her with her son. Check. She said Caesar is dead, broke down into hysterics, and I had to comfort her. Uh huh. She asks me to go to lunch with her, and she brings her kid with her. Got it. And when we got to her home, we…kissed on the lips? It feels like there are some steps I missed."_ He suddenly reached a slope that led to a small, but amazing looking beach. The ocean was perfectly clear, the sand was bright, and the sky was blue. He saw someone down there, watching the waves. It was Derina.

"Hey!" Dewott cried out. Derina turned, and saw him walking down. The two went to one another, with both blushing. "Cecil told you I was here, didn't he?" She asked. He nodded, and responded, "Yeah, he did. Listen, I, um, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday.""Okay. I was wanting to talk about it, myself." They sat down on the sand. "Listen, I just want to apologize for kissing you like that, Derina. I couldn't really control myself. If you think I'm a pig for that, can't say I blame y-" "I wasn't thinking that at all! I was the one not in control!" Derina interrupted. "You, out of all the guys I met since Caesar's death, made me feel like I wasn't alone…Cecil excluded, of course. I thought you'd be mad at me!" "Oh, no, I'm not." Dewott chuckled, but then frowned almost immediately. "Well, that wasn't the only reason I came down here to see you."

"You see, last night, I was still thinking of what happened, so I decided to take a nap, just to relieve myself. I ended up sleeping through the whole night, and I had a dream where you and I…you're gonna hate me…get married." He said, expecting her to be horrified or enraged. Instead, he just heard a quiet gasp. He turned and saw her, with her face deep red. "M-married? Well…I should be more surprised, but I'm not. I actually had a dream last night, too." "Oh?" Dewott questioned. "Yeah. It had…I can't believe this happened…you and me holding a baby Oshawott. It wasn't Cecil, I knew that. The little one was cooing non-stop, and I said to you, 'Isn't she beautiful?', to which you replied, 'Yeah, she takes a lot from you.' We kissed, and that's all I can remember." Dewott couldn't believe what he had just heard. She had a dream where they had a daughter? "The weird thing was, when the dream was over, I was sort of sad." "Like me! I was mad when my dream ended!" Dewott replied. Derina looked at him, surprised. "So, I guess we have feelings for one another?" She asked, rather embarrassed. Dewott was even more so, to the point of being flustered. "I, um, ah, yeah, k-kinda, I, eh, guess?" He stammered out. She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Actually, how about this. We go on a couple of dates, kind of like practicing for a tournament. If we think it'll work out, we'll be a couple. Okay?" Derina finally decided. "Okay. Sounds fair." Dewott responded. Can't really argue with that. If it works, great. If not, fine. "But unless it works out, we shouldn't kiss again, alright?" She asked. Dewott joked, "Aw, man! Fine…maybe just one?" "Sigh, okay, fine, just one." The two came together and kissed again. Much like the last time, they were enjoying themselves in a rather passionate smooch. They couldn't help themselves. As a little joke, Dewott slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she immediately pulled out. "Okay, lover boy, we've had the kiss. Let's head back." Derina said with a smirk. Dewott followed, and responded, "Alright. But if this goes over well, I am gonna French kiss you!" "I will be hoping this'll go well, then!" She laughed, as they head back to her house.

**Phew! Mighty long one. Make sure to review, and follow, if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4: Date 1

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Computer problems. Anyhoo…**

"_Okay, quick roll call. Suit? Check. Roses? Check. Cologne? No check, as I haven't gotten any on. I hope she isn't picky." _It had been two days since that conversation, and Dewott and Derina are starting Date #1, at the café they went with Cecil. This time, they were going alone, at night. _"Why two days later, of all things? That seems rather fast…ah, well."_ He took off to the lobby, and went out the door, where the night sky welcomed him. _"Well, tonight looks like it's gonna be good!" _He thought happily.

Derina was picking out a dress to wear, and also thinking of what has passed. _"Can I finally get over what happened? Oh, I hope so! I don't want to be sad forever. Dewott is a really sweet guy, so this might work."_ She found one she liked, and went over to Cecil's room. The little one was cuddled up in his bed, but not asleep. "Well, sweetheart, I hope you have a good night sleep. I have to go out to dinner with Dewott." She whispered. "Okay, Mommy. Night-night." Cecil responded. "Night-night." She kissed him on the forehead, and went out of his room, and over to the living room.

Dewott kept on walking over to the house, until he reached the door. He knocked. "Hang on a sec!" Derina spoke from inside. She went over and opened the door, to see Dewott in that Tuxedo again, and with a bouquet of roses. "Hey, Dewott! Ready to go?" She said, but he was too distracted by how she looked. She wore a green dress, that while not having any glitter or anything, still shined bright, and blended well with her blue fur. She did have makeup on, but only for eyelashes, and maybe a little blush. _Ba-DUM! Ba-DUM! Ba-DUM! _His heart was beating rapidly, and he started sweating nervously. "Um, h-here's some f-f-flowers." He stuttered out. Her face lit up, and she responded, "Oh, thank you! They're beautiful…I take it they're roses as a throwback to the competition?" "Yeah, a little. Just a tiny trip down Memory Lane." She smiled, and took his paw, as they head for the café.

Once there, the two sat down in the same table as last time, and a waiter appeared. "Hello! I am Azumarill, and I will be your- hey, wait! Didn't I serve you guys a few days ago?" He laughed. Dewott and Derina chuckled too, and started to order. "Yes, I'll just have a salad. Nothing big." Said Derina. "As for me, I'll take that Berry Basket, but smaller." Dewott ordered. The Azumarill took their menus, and head off to the kitchen, leaving them to start a conversation. Dewott started by asking, "So, how's your day been?" "Good! I've mostly been watching Cecil today, but that doesn't bother me. You?" "Oh, alright. But I think the hotel is trying to kick me out. I actually ended up staying longer than what I paid for." Said Dewott, embarrassingly. Derina frowned, and replied, "That's horrible! You need some extra money to help with the stay?" "Nah, there's some in my room. I'll pay them then. Funny, I was suppose to be here for a day or two, and now I've been here for a few days. Guess that's what happens when I meet someone like you!" He joked, which caused Derina to smile. "Actually, Derina, I've been meaning to ask you…what was Caesar like? I-I mean, you don't have to ask that, I just wanted to know! I didn't really know him that long." She frowned slightly, but smiled again.

"Well, despite his hotshot persona at the competition, he was actually a nice guy. Actually, he was a bit of a softie, to my pleasant surprise! He always went over to fields, and looked at flowers, and sometimes I saw him reading books. He wasn't really anything like how he was when I first met him, minus the arrogant nature he would have sometimes, and the occasional weightlifting." Derina explained. "Wow!" Said Dewott. "I'm honestly surprised! Nice to see he wasn't totally in over his head!" He joked. "Did he take the fact that you were pregnant with Cecil well?" "Oh, he was ecstatic about it! The moment I told him, he hugged me and cried happily, and then started jumping around, going, 'I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!', like a kid at Christmas time!" She said. It really put Dewott into a new perspective. He had only knew an arrogant jerk who, at the time, was undeserving of this female Pokemon's love. But now, he's learned of this kind fellow, who might've been perfect for her.

Suddenly, the Azumarill appeared, with their food. "Alright, salad for the queen, small Berry Basket for the guy." He said, as he set their orders down on the table, and lit a candle. "Enjoy your meal!" He said, as he went to the kitchen again. The two started digging in, and yet still trying to chat. "What about his trainer, what was his name, Caddy, or something? Does he know about…well, you know?" Cadbury. We did send a letter, letting him know, but we haven't heard from him. Can we talk about something else?" Derina asked, with obvious sadness. "Sure! Um…is Cecil homeschooled?" Asked Dewott. This did cheer her up slightly, talking about the youngling. "Kinda. See, we got a somewhat regular tutor for him. The tutor is off on vacation for the month, so I've been watching him." "Ah. As for me, well, you know what I've been doing." Said Dewott, with a little smile on his face. "Ah, yes, basically being a superhero…..actually, Dewott, you mind if I ask you something? I had it on my mind for a while." "Sure!" "Well…have you been in love with any other Pokemon aside from me?" This took Dewott aback, as he thought about answering. "Yeah, I have. But I've never been the luckiest in love. There was this Snivy, but she never seemed interested. Then there was Emolga, but I think she used the fact that I liked her to get stuff. Then there was Purrloin, but that was a guy, so…" "Wait, what?!" Derina laughed. "You fell in love with a guy! I'm sorry, that was too funny!" Dewott blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't think it was that funny…" He muttered out. She quickly stopped laughing, and said, "Hey, it's okay. Nothing to be embarrassed by, even if it was funny." He looked up at her, and smiled.

"Finally, there was Meloetta. There, I honestly think I was in love there. But it just didn't work. She had her own trainer, and I had mine." He sighed. Derina was moved by his talks. "Maybe you'll find the right girl. You just have to have patience." "Yeah. Maybe I'm looking at her right now." He said with a smirk. "Okay, you. Looks like we're both done. I'll pay." She said, blushing. She put money down on the bill, which the waiter gave alongside the food, and the two head out.

"Thank you for the night, Dewott. I really enjoyed it." Said Derina, as they walked up to the door of her house. "Ah, it's no problem. Thank YOU for this whole idea." Dewott responded. "So, Derina, will this mean we'll have to do Date #2 sometime soon?" "Probably. Good night!" "Good night!" She closed the door, as he headed for the hotel. When he got there, he noticed some people throwing out luggage…HIS luggage. _"No, no, no!"_ He thought to himself as he ran over there. When he got there, the manager walked up to him. "Oh, good! You came to pick up your bags and hit the road, freeloader!" The manager balked. "Hey, look, I've got money there, and I will pay for some more nights, okay?!" Dewott responded. "Nope! Sorry, we expect extra payment the due date. You just missed it, so BEAT IT!" It was no use. Dewott grabbed the bags, and walked away, quietly.

He knocked on the door again. This time, he called out her name. "Derina!" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the female Dewott in pajamas, and probably had some time to sleep. "Huh? Dewott, what're you doing over here?" She yawned. "Okay, you know how I thought the hotel was gonna kick me out? Well, they did, so I've got nowhere else to go." "Oh. Well, come on inside. You can sleep on the couch." Dewott walked in, but felt rather guilty. "You know, Derina, you don't have to do this. I was just wondering if you knew anybody who can take a Dewott in for a couple of nights." He said. She just smiled. "Hey, you and I are going out for the time being, might as well!" She joked. He went up to her, and gave her a hug. "Thanks. I hope I can make it up to you." "I'm sure you can. Well, good night!" "Good night." He went over to the couch, and grabbed a blanket, and fell right asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Graveyard Part 1

_He found himself in an arena. He had no idea how he got there, he was just there. Suddenly, another Dewott appeared, a male, to be exact. He seemed familiar, somehow. "Well? Are we gonna fight or what?" The Dewott asked, demandingly. And then he noticed something funny about himself…he was shorter. He was an Oshawott taking on a Dewott. "Wait, Caesar?!" The Oshawott said in shock. Caesar got into a fighting stance, while Oshawott tried to back out. "Stop! This isn't real!" "Shut up, you!" He turned and saw another Oshawott, in a red robe, with a little tiara on top. "Osharina?" He asked. She simply turned her nose up at him. "FEH! Caesar, take him down!" Caesar charged at him, and yelled, "HYDRO PUMP!" Before he knew it, Oshawott was flying in the air, and landed face-first. He couldn't get up, as he heard laughter from the intimidating Dewott. "Heh, come on! Is that the best you got?" Caesar balked. Osharina laughed as well. "Not that it matters, I'd pick Caesar over you anyday!" She said, and spat on Oshawott. The two started hugging, ignoring the Oshawott in pain. Suddenly, Caesar let go of Osharina, as he started feeling cold. "Caesar?" Asked Osharina, worryingly. She tugged on him, until he fell down, completely inactive. "Caesar?! Caesar, no! Please get up! PLEASE!" She cried, but with no response. She turned to Oshawott, and ran towards him. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry for being mean to you!" Osharina spoke frantically. "You can be my friend if you like, just please help him! Please! Get up! Get up!"_

"Get up!"

He jumped up, and opened his eyes to find he was on the couch. It was just a dream. He turned to see a young Oshawott, Cecil. "Finally, you're up! Mommy's on the phone to that place you were living in. She isn't happy right now." The child explained. "But there's breakfast, if you want any!" "Erm, thanks. I didn't startle you, did I?" Cecil just shook his head, and ran to the kitchen. Dewott got up, and took a stretch. _"Just a dream, huh? Sure felt real." _He thought to himself. He walked on over to the kitchen, to see Derina on the phone, with her face rather red in anger. "Look, I understand that he didn't pay you. But you could blame that on me, alright?! I kept him busy!" She yelled into the phone. "Why you…! First you give him a too short deadline, then you call him a deadbeat, and now you're saying THAT?!" She immediately slammed the phone, and saw Dewott. "Well, I guess you'll have to stay here for the time being." She sighed. He smiled, and joked, "You sure? I could sleep on the sidewalk, if you like. Probably wouldn't charge me anything." Derina smiled, finally getting some relief from the stressful phone call. They sat down at the kitchen table, where there are pancakes in the middle. "Yummy! My favorite!" Cecil yelped in happiness. "I knew you loved pancakes, Cecil, so I made some. Dewott, you hungry?" "Is that a trick question?"

The three ate breakfast, as Cecil headed to the door. "I'm gonna go to a friend's house!" He cried out. Derina got up, and replied, "Let me take you over there, sweetheart. I don't want you wandering over there alone." "I'm gonna join you. Might as well make sure he's safe." Said Dewott. They head outside, and over to the town. As usual, the town was bustling with business. Children playing in the streets, adults setting up shops, humans and Pokemon helping one another out. The three came across the hotel manager, as they glared at each other. Finally, they reach a house, and ring the doorbell. Suddenly, a little Piplup opened the door. "Hello? Oh, hey, Cecil!" He spoke. "Hi, Pip! Can I come in and play?" "Sure! Come on!" Cecil went inside, as he waved to Derina and Dewott. "Bye, mommy! Can you pick me up later?" "Of course." Derina replied. They closed the door, as Dewott couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ah, I knew a Piplup when I was an Oshawott. Memories." He said. "Well, speaking of memories, I need to do something personal, but if you want to come, you can." Derina replied. "Really? Where are you going?" "To the graveyard."

"I am trying to move on, but one thing I'll probably keep on doing, even after I'm over his death, is going over to Caesar's grave, setting down some flowers, and just let him know how things have been." Derina explained. "Ah, okay. Well, it is nice that you're not ignoring him. Though, I must ask, why would you tell him how everything is going?" Dewott asked. She thought about it, and answered, "I don't know. I just feel like he's hearing me, and listening to me. Maybe I'm just going crazy." "A girl like you? Not a chance." After stopping by a floral shop nearby, they made their way to a big field, with a number of graves. They looked and saw a relatively big gravestone. "This is his grave." Said Derina. "And the flowers from my previous visits are still there. Thank goodness." "Wow, you really did love him." She looked at him, and smiled. She puts the flowers down, and kneeled down. "Hey, Ceasar! Me again. Big news, I've got somebody you might like to know is here." She gestured Dewott to join her. He kneeled. "Uh, hey, Caesar! Remember me? I'm that, erm, Oshawott that defeated you in that Scalchop King competition! Except, I'm, uh, a Dewott, as you can see." He said, rather baffled by this. "Listen, Caesar, I'm going out with him. We're just seeing if this relationship can work. I do really like him now, and I want to see if this can blossom. I still miss you, though. Love you." She said, before she kissed the grave, and stood up. "I'm gonna head back to the house. You coming?" Asked Derina. Dewott responded, "I'm actually gonna be here for a minute. I dunno, I just feel like I should stay here for a little bit." "Okay. Meet you back at the house." She left, as Dewott just stood there. He looked at the grave, and said, "I'm not sure how, but I feel like I want to make amends with you. We got off on the wrong foot then, and I wanted to apologize, should I come across you again. But I guess that can't be done, now. Anyway, sorry to bug you." He turned around, getting ready to go to Derina's place, but suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look behind him, and turned pale at the sight of a slightly transparent Dewott.

"Well, NOW it can be done. So, what did you want to talk about?"

**Yep, it's going this route. This part of the story sounded much better in my head, trust me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Graveyard Part 2

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g…"

"Ghost? Yeah, that's me."

Dewott couldn't believe what he was seeing. Caesar's ghost. "I can't be seeing this! I can't! You're dead!" He said. Caesar simply grinned, and joked, "Well, the last part's true." "But…..no, no, I'm just dreaming! I'm gonna close my eyes, and I'll be back on the couch." He closed his eyes for some time, and opened them back up. "Aaaaand no, I'm not dreaming. Of course." "In your defense, when I was alive, if I saw a ghost that was talking to me, I'd think I was dreaming too." Dewott merely sighed. "Well, okay. For the record, I just wanted to apologize for me acting like a hotshot back in the competition. I may have won that fight, but you deserved her in the end." He said. "Well, I want to apologize for my behavior too. Look, I only acted that way to gain some confidence for both myself and for Cadbury. I wasn't actually that arrogant." "I know. Derina told me you were a bit of a softie." Dewott responded with a sly grin. Caesar quickly looked away in embarrassment. "Well, I wasn't totally harmless." He muttered.

"Gotta say, Dewott, you look great! Evolution really changed you up a bit!" Said Caesar. "Thanks! You look…well, pretty much the same." Dewott responded, which caused Caesar to laugh."Ah, well, I didn't evolve into a Samurott, and dying basically keeps you from aging." "Yeah, shame. If I may, I do agree that evolving can change you in to a good looking Pokemon, especially after looking at how Osharina turned into Derina." Caesar nodded his head, and whistled. "Man, what a babe! Makes me wish I was still alive!" He joked. "Yeah. Of course, I'd reckon that wouldn't be the only thing." Dewott responded, causing Caesar to sigh. "You're referring to her and Cecil, aren't you?" "Yep." "Sigh…I do wish I was alive, to hold that little guy. All I can remember before I died was this little Oshawott curled up in her arms. He looked so peaceful, that even though I was a little smug to Osharina, in reality, I was begging to stay alive, just to stay with them. I guess I didn't beg enough." Caesar said, with his eyes starting to water. Dewott walked towards him, sympathizing with the ghost. "Hey, it's okay. If it makes you feel any better, he's doing fine. The little fella's walking and talking, and he's a real nice and smart kid. You should be proud." He said. Caesar looked at Dewott, and smiled. "Thanks, man."

"You know, you should go see for yourself! Come on over to the house sometime, and see how Cecil's doing!" Dewott proclaimed, causing Caesar to back away slowly."I don't think that's a good idea." He said quietly. Dewott was shocked. "What?! Dude, that's your own family! Why not go see them?!" "Here's the thing, Dewott, I want to. But ever since getting buried, I've been here at the graveyard, and haven't left. I don't know what would happen should I leave. Plus, um…I'm kinda…erm, scared…to see Derina…..as a ghost." Caesar muttered. "Really? Why's that?" Dewott asked in response. "Well, put yourself in her shoes. If you just so happen to come across your dead husband's ghost, either talking to your son, or just being nearby your house, how would you feel?" "Well, I'd be somewhat terrified." "Exactly! I don't want to haunt her! That's why I often feel guilty whenever she tries a relationship, and it doesn't work." Said Caesar. "Wait, you feel guilty about it?" Dewott asked. "Yeah. She's told me in the past that it's mostly because she just can't get over how we were. That really puts me in an awkward position. I feel like it's my fault!" Suddenly, Dewott had a horrible thought, and looked up in the sky, depressed. "Huh? What's wrong?" Caesar asked. "I just realized, what if that's how she feels about me? What if in the end, I'm just some guy to help her get over you, and nothing more? I don't want that to be the case, because I do have feelings for her, but I wonder if she doesn't feel the same way." Said Dewott. Caesar understood how he felt, and took sometime to think about it. Then he went over to Dewott, and said with a grin, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that!" Dewott turned to him. "What?" Dewott asked. "I dunno, but the moment you and her walked over to my grave, she had a certain brightness that I hadn't seen in a long time. She seemed legitimately excited to be with you! If I know her, I know that when she's excited about something, it's sincere. I honestly think those feelings are returned, buddy. Does Cecil like you?" "Yeah, he seems to like me." "Great! I imagine that would make you a keeper to her."

Now, Dewott felt a lot better about the whole thing. "Thanks, Caesar. Any more advice you wanna give me?" He asked. "Just three things, in case you and Derina end up in a serious relationship. 1. Honest to Arceus, love her. She was the world to me, and I hope she becomes the world to you. 2. If you two get into a certain problem, try to work around it. And finally, 3. Don't eat the last Poke Puff in the fridge. She will end you. I learned that one the hard way." Caesar joked, which caused Dewott to laugh. "I'll keep all three in mind. Now you've gotta make a promise to me, please try to see how Derina and Cecil are. You don't even have to talk to them, just come on by and look!" "I'll try. Anyways, you should head back. She's probably waiting for you." "I will. See ya!" Said Dewott as he left. Caesar just smiled, as his ghost just stood there. Dewott ran for sometime, before reaching the house, where Derina was watering plants. "Wow! That took you a while! Did you have a conversation with the groundskeeper or something?" She joked. "You could say that. Say, Derina, I wanted to ask you, when should we do Date #2?" "Will tomorrow night work? I've got nothing planned then." "That'll be perfect." He hugged her, as she hugged him back.

Later that night…

While Dewott and Derina were asleep, Cecil got out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. He was thirsty. As he walked over to the kitchen, he heard what sounded like footsteps. But he didn't feel anything, so that was odd. He looked around, and finally found the source: a transparent Dewott. He walked up to the Pokemon. "Excuse me, mister." He whispered, causing the Pokemon to jump. "Yikes! Don't scare me like tha-" He said, before noticing the young Oshawott. Suddenly, the Dewott's eyes grew bigger, as Cecil just tilted his head in confusion. "How come I can see the cabinet through your head?" The child asked. "Oh! Uh, well, I'm a ghost. I'm, uh…the spirit guard of Scalchop Island! I watch the place from the afterlife. I just came down to do some inspection." He explained. "Oh. Wait, do you know my daddy?" "As a matter of fact, yes. Caesar, yes?" "Yes, sir!" "Well, lemme tell you, he's very proud of you. He's glad to see you are doing well." Cecil grew a huge smile on his face. "Really? Wow!" The Dewott smiled at the young Pokemon's happiness. "Don't you think you should be in bed?" "Well, I came by to get some milk." "Oh. Well, then ask either your mother, or the guy to get you some milk. But I must ask you, if you wake your mother up, please keep the fact you saw me a secret, okay?" Cecil nodded, as the Dewott headed for the door. "Mister Guard? Can you tell my daddy something?" "Sure! What is it?" "Well, can you tell him that Mommy is doing good, and that she loves him, but I think she loves the guy on the couch too? Oh, and I said thank you for being proud of me?" The Dewott simply smiled, and said, "Sure thing, kid. Good night." "Night-night!" Said Cecil. The ghost fazed through the door to outside, as Cecil ran to the couch to wake up Dewott. As Dewott gets up to help Cecil get milk, the ghost watches the house from afar.

"_Wow. Dewott was right. Cecil is a great kid. Makes me happy to know I'm his father. Derina, thank you so much for staying strong. I hope you and Dewott actually do make it, and live a happy life. I love you."_

"_Oh, and you're welcome, Cecil."_

**Before you ask why doesn't he just tell Cecil the truth, I like to think he didn't want to put the little guy under such big news.**


	7. Chapter 7: Prelude to Date 2

**Hey, sorry it took awhile for this to appear. I was writing a little bit slower than usual. That, and school's getting ready to start up, so there might be longer times between chapters. Unlike the previous chapter, which was a lot heavier, this is a more simple chapter. I just needed to cool myself after that Graveyard stuff.**

At the crack of dawn, Dewott woke up and got off the couch. It was still early, so he went over to the bedrooms to see if Derina and Cecil were still asleep. He first checked on Cecil, and sure enough, the little Oshawott was sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the young one nuzzled up in his blanket. So calm, so peaceful. _"D'aww, look at the little guy…"_ Dewott thought to himself. He slowly closed the door, and went over to Derina's room. Upon peeking in, there was no one in the bed. The blanket was not all tucked in, indicating she might've gotten up. When looking around, he noticed a light in the room, leading to another room. He slowly walked in, and crept slowly to the light, only to find a figure getting out of a bathtub, and putting on a towel. It was Derina, and she just got done taking a bath.

Immediately, Dewott pulled back, with his blue face turned a deep, deep red. _"D-did I just….maybe if I just sneak out, and head back to the couch, I'll be fi-" _"I saw you, Dewott." He heard coming from the bathroom. Upon poking his head back in, he expected to see anger and embarrassment from the female Dewott. Instead, he noticed Derina with a little smile on her face. "I take it you haven't seen many Pokemon get done taking a bath?" She giggled. He smiled back, and joked, "No, not really. Just because I was constantly on the move for a female companion, doesn't mean I was successful." "Ah, well. So what're you doing up so early?" "I could ask the same about you." Derina sighed, and looked at the bathtub. "I've taken baths early in the morning as long as I can remember. I don't know why it is, really. Even Caesar was confused by it." She explained. "Oh. Well, I just woke up. I didn't expect to see you up too."

Walking over to the kitchen, Derina felt a strange presence, as if someone was there earlier. "Did someone come by the kitchen?" She asked. "Well, Cecil did wake me up to get him some milk, so that might be it." "Oh…okay." She walked to the fridge, and there was a sole Mocha Poke Puff. Dewott looked at it, and was tempted to grab it, but then he remembered a little piece of advice, and backed away. Derina looked curiously at him, and asked, "What's wrong? You want it?" "No, no, you can have it. I'm not that hungry." Dewott responded. She shrugged, and took the Poke Puff. At this point, the sun was getting ready to shine, and they hear a yawn coming from Cecil's room. Derina walked on over to his room, and came back carrying the young Oshawott. "Good morning, little buddy! You sleep well last night?" Asked Dewott. "Yes, sir!" "Good to hear! Now, who wants some breakfast? Because I know I do!" Said Derina. The male Dewott and the little Oshawott nodded.

After having a plate of eggs and bacon, the three head outside. "Where are we going?" Asked Dewott. "Just a small walk. I figured we could get a little exercise. Gotta keep ahead of the game!" Derina explained. Suddenly, they see four young Pokemon coming towards them. An Elekid, a Totodile, a Treecko, and an Azurill. Cecil, very quickly, runs towards Derina. "Hey, dweeb! Come out here!" Yelled out the Elekid. Dewott was curious, and asked, "Derina, what's up with these guys?" "They mess with Cecil all the time. I try to stop them, but they keep on coming back." "SHOCK WAVE!" Suddenly, a bolt of electricity came near the three. Cecil immediately bursted into tears. "Hey, look, Elekid! The dork's crying!" Said the Totodile. "Aw, did I scare the little baby? Hahahaha! Crybaby!" The four just laughed for some time, until they heard Dewott call them out. "HEY. Leave him alone."

"Who's this guy? Some bodyguard for the shrimp? This oughta be good!" Proclaimed Elekid. "Look, I'm do not want to fight you. It seems terrible to for someone like me to just battle kids like you. But if you keeping bullying Cecil, I may lose my temper." "Bring it! I'm not gonna stop, no matter what you do!" Dewott walked forward, and simply muttered, "You asked for it." He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and then…

"WATER GUN!"

A big blast landed right near the four young ones, larger than a general Water Gun. "H-how did yo-you…RUN!" Yelled Elekid, as they ran off. Dewott took a little grin, as he went to Derina and Cecil. "Hey, little guy, they're gone. They're not going to hurt you." He spoke calmly to the little Oshawott. "A-are you sure? Mommy?" "Yes, sweetheart. They're gone." She picked him up, as he nuzzled on her neck, sobbing, and she looks at Dewott, smiling. "Thank you." Cecil looks at Dewott, still with watery eyes, but a smile on his face. "Thank you, Dewott. When I grow up, I'm gonna beat them up, so you don't have to!" Dewott simply laughed, and said, "I appreciate it, but I think it'd be best if you just leave them be. They'll grow out of it, eventually." Dewott hugged the young one, and then gave a big hug to Derina. "Dewott, I wanna thank you for helping him out, but you do realize they might be back, possibly with their parents, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not that worried. Anything to protect you two."

**Alright! Up next is Date #2! Now, before I say thanks for reading, and stuff, I wanna ask something. I was thinking about doing another one, but with Meowth and Meowzie (from that episode where we learn how Meowth was able to walk and talk). What do you guys think? When reviewing, make sure you answer! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Date 2

Later that evening, Dewott and Derina were getting ready for the second date. Dewott wore a deep blue tuxedo, while Derina wore a bright red dress. There was just one thing that Dewott wondered. "Say, Derina, where ARE we going, anyway?" He asked. She smiled and responded, "There's a little party over at the stadium, so I figured we'd go over there and have a little fun." "Ah. Well, are you ready?" "Yep! Let's go wish Cecil good night." They walked over to the child's room, as he was crawling into bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Derina whispered. "Night-night, mommy. Night-night, Dewott." "Night-night, little fella." As they closed his door, they just happily looked at the tiny one, cuddled up in his blanket, and eyes closed. "Yep, he's definitely yours." Said Dewott. "Shut up, you!" She responded playfully, before adding, "He's so precious." "Yeah. We should probably head over to that party."

Walking over to the stadium, with the night sky over their heads, was a relaxing feeling. It was as if they were the only two in this world, and that suited them just fine. Upon this feeling, Dewott noticed something that completely surprised him. They were holding paws down to the party. It hadn't crossed his mind, but now that it did, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Especially how soft and warm her paw was, and how delicate the touch was. _"Argh! Why do I feel this way?! She's my friend! I mean, yeah, we're going out, but that doesn't….well, actually, it kinda does mean something. But still!" _He thought, until he was being spoken to by Derina. "Hey, you alright?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." "Good. Don't want a stiff for a date!" She joked, as she giggled and smiled possibly the cutest smile Dewott ever saw her have. _BA-DUM! BA-DUM! BA-DUM!_ His heart was beating faster and heavier than the last date. Giving an awkward grin, they kept going to the stadium.

Upon reaching it, Dewott couldn't help but noticed the amount of Pokemon at this party. It wasn't a huge ball, but it was pretty crowded. Most of the Pokemon turned to look at the two entering. "Hi, your highness! Great having you here! Who's the guy with ya?" cried out a Jigglypuff. "A friend of mine. I'm going on a few dates with him. Let's have some fun!" Said Derina. They cheered happily, as the party resumed. Walking around, Dewott felt at home with these people. He wasn't sure why, but he had this comforting feeling about all of this. Then he realized something. "Hey, Derina, can I tell you something?" He asked. "Sure. What is it?" "Well, about that dream I had. Some of these Pokemon I recognized from my dream." She turned to him in shock, but remained calm about it. "Well, maybe that's a good thing. Hey, it's nice to know some people." She said, before the two walked up to a female Meganium. "Hi! Um, was a Treecko with some other kids, and picking on you guys and the prince?" She asked nervously. Derina, not sure how to respond, simply replied, "Yeah, there was." "I am so sorry about that! That was my own child, and I grounded him for a week. Please don't get mad at him!" Said Meganium, leaving Derina to give out a reassuring laugh. "Oh, it's no big deal! He didn't do anything too bad today. I'm glad to see you took care of it." She said, as the Meganium took a sigh of relief, and responded, "Oh, thank you."

"Your son is a Treecko?" Asked Dewott. "Oh, yes! He takes from his father, actually. Really calm and collective, but always willing to pick a fight. Actually, funny story, I actually knew his father some time ago, when I was working at a Pokemon treatment center. He seemed to like me, but I was into some other guy. But that didn't work out, so I met up with him again, and it just sorta clicked!" Meganium explained. Dewott and Derina were interested, but they were getting hungry. "We've gotta go to the snack table. It was nice meeting you!" Derina exclaimed. "Same! Thank you!" Said Meganium, as she wandered off. Dewott chuckled. "You know, it's funny. Back at Professor Oak's lab, there was this Sceptile who brought up a Meganium he was in love with. He eventually left, and we haven't heard from him since." "You think that Treecko was his son?" "Maybe." Walking over to the snack table, there were two more Pokemon already there: an Electrabuzz and an female Azumarill.

"Hey, you!" Called out the Electrabuzz to Dewott. Dewott, curious, walked slowly towards them. He heard the Azumarill say to the Electrabuzz, "Honey, be nice to him." "I will, I will. Hey, buddy. Did you happen to intimidate me and my wife's boys earlier today, by any chance?" He asked Dewott. "Well, what did they look like?" "An Elekid and an Azurill. They came by this morning, and harassed the queen's son?" Dewott nodded. "Look, sir, in my defense, I was protecting him and Derina. I refused to fight, but they egged me to frighten them. I meant no harm." He said to the Electrabuzz. "Wait, wait, wait, did you think I was mad? I'm actually kinda relieved you called them off! I'm just upset at the way you scared them off. You could've killed them." "I know, and I intentionally missed, so I wouldn't even hurt them. My apologies, but your sons were being cruel." "I understand." Said Electrabuzz. "You a father, Mr. Dewott?" "No, but I would like to be." "One thing that you will sort of pick up is the desire of protecting your child or children, regardless of what they did to put themselves in such danger. I will make sure they won't hurt Prince Cecil, but can you please be more careful?" Dewott nodded, as they shook paws. "Actually, I think you know my brother! He works at the café?" The Azumarill asked. "Oh, yeah! Real nice guy!" Dewott exclaimed. "Yeah, he let us stay with him on this island. Really nice place." Said Electrabuzz, right before everyone's attention was on the stage.

The Jigglypuff from earlier got up on stage. "Okay, everyone! Now it's time for the lovebirds in this crowd to get out on the dance floor! It's time for the Slow Jam!" She exclaimed. "That's us!" Said Electrabuzz, as he took the female Azumarill to the center of the stadium. "Come on, Dewott! Let's go dance!" Said Derina. "Uh, Derina? I can't dance…" "That's okay, neither can I!" She said happily, as she dragged him to the dance floor. As the soft music begins, a bunch of Pokemon start dancing, the two Dewotts included. "You really wanted to dance with me?" Asked Dewott. "Sure! I haven't done this since Caesar was alive, so I wanted to give it a shot. Besides, it gives us a little more time together." She explained, causing his heart to beat faster again, and him to sweat a little. "You okay?" She asked, worryingly. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly, as they kept on dancing. While holding on to each other, and at least trying to dance, Dewott and Derina very quickly realized something. They were at a big party, yes, but they honestly felt alone with each other. It was as if they didn't need anyone else at this gathering except for each other. When looking at Dewott, Derina felt an urge of warmth, happiness, and lovingness, and the same feeling appeared in him. They pulled themselves closer together, until they can feel each other's breath. That feeling of being the only two there remained, until they heard a single word chanted over and over.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

As it turns out, they were standing there the whole time, getting closer, and the rest of the party noticed. Even Electrabuzz and the female Azumarill were chanting it. "Should we give them what they want?" Asked Derina. "Up to you." Dewott responded. They thought about it, while the crowd kept on yelling, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Dewott and Derina finally looked at each other, and said without hesitation, "Eh, why not?" Upon saying this, they kissed. Everyone cheered, though for those two, the cheering was drowned out by their own thoughts and feelings. Suffice to say, they were in heaven, holding on to one another, and kissing each other's mouths. Thinking about all this time that has passed was surreal. At first, she wanted nothing to do with him. Now, she's kissing him for the third time in the time he's been here. And frankly, he couldn't be happier. He couldn't really figure out what it was that made him feel this way…until it finally clicked. Even if they've evolved, even if they've matured, even if she's a widow and a mother, even taking in all that, whenever he sees her, he's still the same Oshawott going nuts for the same Osharina.

"Derina? Can I tell you something when we head back?" Dewott asked, after they stopped kissing. "Um, sure. I think the party's almost over." She replied. The Jigglypuff got up on stage, and said, "Well, well, well, your highness! Looks like that isn't just a friend of yours!" Derina smiled, and blushed. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna take him home. It's getting late." She responded, as she and Dewott walk over to the exit door. "Okay, see ya!" The Jigglypuff cried out. The two left, and they walked back to the house. "So, what did you need to tell me?" Asked Derina. Dewott was so nervous, he couldn't exactly put it in words. "Well, um, you see, I wanted to, erm, be with you. I-I mean, I'm already with you, it's just I mean it more than that. I don't mean, like in bed, well, actually, maybe a little bit. But's that's not the point. I mean, like, um…" "Huh? Dewott, are you okay? What're you trying to say?" She asked, slowly figuring it out. He takes a look into her eyes, and sees that warmth again. With more confidence, he grabs ahold of both of her paws, and looks directly at her. "I may not exactly be the best guy to tell someone this, and I'm perfectly fine if you don't feel this way….but I've gotta say upfront, the day I met you again was one of the greatest days of my life. Every time I get near you, you fill me up with so much joy and happiness, it's hard to contain! You're the prettiest female I've ever seen, you love your son like no one else, you're kind, you're willing to help out others, you're smart." Dewott explained, as Derina's face continuously got redder and redder in blushing. "I guess what I'm trying to say…is I think I'm in love with you. I know we've only gone out on two dates, but we've also spent so much time together, you can almost call them dates themselves! I want to be the one that's right for you! I want to be Cecil's father figure! I don't know how else to put it, Derina, I love you!"

For a moment, there was only silence. Fearing the worst, Dewott sighed in disappointment. "Sorry to waste your time with that. Let's go home." He slowly started walking back, before he felt his paw being grabbed. "Wait, I haven't gotten to say 'I love you too.'" He heard, before turning around, to see her smiling, while sobbing. He gasped at the words, and his eyes started to water too. "What?" He asked. "I love you, too. I was thinking about it all this time, but it wasn't until that dance when I realized you were the one for me. You get along amazingly well with Cecil, you light up the room, you make me feel like I'm not alone in this world. And I don't care if it has been 2 dates. Like you said, we've been hanging out a lot, and that to me, signifies what a relationship could be." "So, does this mean we're in a relationship now?" "Yes. Yes, it does." Upon hearing this, Dewott started jumping around, as exciteful and as cheerful as one could be. It reminded Derina of Caesar, when he heard she was pregnant. He ran back to her, as they shared yet another passionate kiss. This time around, they started using their tongues, which was a wonderous experience for the both of them. This feeling excited them, however, they hesitantly pulled out. "Let's go home. It's getting really late." Said Derina. "Yeah, sure thing." Dewott responded.

Upon entering the house, the first thing they did was check on Cecil, who was sound asleep. "How do you think he'll react once he learns I'm your boyfriend?" Dewott asks quietly. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. He likes you, so he might be ecstatic." Derina responded. They close his door, and kiss again, this time a simple one. "Good night, Derina. Love you." "Good nigh-hey, actually, why not sleep with me? The bed's plenty more comfortable than the couch." Derina suggested. "Y-you sure? I don't want to be a bother." "No, no, it's fine. Come on! We won't do anything bad, we'll just sleep." Dewott, flushed, agreed, as they make their way to her bed. The bed is really soft, which makes Dewott feel relieved. He turns and see Derina sliding into the blanket. The two look at each other, and smile. "Good night, Dewott. I love you." "Night-night. I love you too." She giggled at that, and turned off the lights, ending a big day.

**Yeah, I was gonna have it be a little bit later before the confession, but I decided to rush it a bit. For the record, don't be surprised if you don't see another chapter for a while. Why? 1. I'm gonna try out that Meowth/Meowzie fanfic, and see where I go with it. I still can't think of a name for it, though. 2. School's starting back up soon, so I've got to work on that. In the meantime, I referenced two Pokemon episodes in the party. Can you guess which ones?**


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Talk

Dewott woke up early again, hearing the shower head on. Derina was having a shower. He was left in his thoughts about what happened last night. _"We're an item! We're an actual item! Wa-hoo! Oh, man, I can't believe it! I remember being shocked and heartbroken when she shunned me and chose Caesar! And now, this happens! …..I shouldn't get all excited, though. I mean, Caesar DID die." _His thoughts were interrupted by the shower head turning off. He looked and saw Derina in a towel, who looked at him back with a playful smile. "Well, good morning, sweetie! Did you sleep well last night?" She asked. "Yep. But then again, I was sleeping with you, so of course I would sleep well." He responded, causing her to giggle and blush. "This is bizarre. We've been a couple for a few hours now, and already we're flirting with one another." "Well, I guess it's just part of this whole thing. I don't mind flirting with you. I love it, like how I love you!" She happily walked over to Dewott, and kissed him right on the lips.

They went down to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. "What shall we make? Oatmeal?" Asked Derina. "Depends. Does Cecil like oatmeal?" "Oh, he loves it. Can't get enough of it." "In that case, oatmeal it is!" Getting the ingredients ready, they start making the breakfast, when they hear Cecil yawning. "Can you go get him? I have to work on this." She asked. "Sure!" Said Dewott, as he walked over to the child's room. He saw Cecil stretching his arms, and looking right back at the grown-up in return. He seemed less than excited to see Dewott. "Morning, buddy! Did you slee…hey, are you okay? You look sad." Dewott asked worryingly. "Dewott, can I talk to you? It's about you and Mommy." Dewott closed the door, and sat down on Cecil's bed. "Sure. What's up?" "Last night, I heard you and Mommy talking, and you said you were her boyfriend." The young one muttered. "Yeah. That was supposed to be a surprise for you." "I just wanna know…can you be good to my mommy?"

"Huh? Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Asked Dewott. "Well, she only had me all this time, and she always seemed sad that there was no one else around. I want her to be happy." Cecil explained, getting more and more quiet. "How do you know this?" "Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't notice." Dewott looked surprised at the child, and gave him a warm smile, and a big hug. "Look, just because I'm not the strongest guy in the world, and just because I'm not the kindest guy in the world, even though I try to be, doesn't mean I won't do anything in my power to protect her, and for that matter, you. I do care for the both of you, and if I have to put my life on the line, then so be it. I love your mother with all of my heart, and I hope one day I get to marry her, and be your stepdad, because you're the coolest kid I've ever known." Cecil hugs Dewott in return, and says quietly, "Thank you."

"Okay, you two! Breakfast is rea-" Said Derina, before noticing the two having a moment. She just smiles, and notices Dewott mouthing to her, "He knows." She walks over to the two, and picks up Cecil. "So, you found out our little secret?" She asked. Cecil nodded, and said, "Yes, Mommy. Does this mean you don't love Daddy anymore?" Derina looked at him, and slightly laughed. "Of course not! Your father will always have a place in my heart. He was amazing in many ways, not the least of which was giving me you. But I feel it's high time I went to another." Dewott went up to the mother and son, and hugged them both. "Cecil, you don't mind me being with Dewott, do you?" Asked Derina. Cecil took some time to think about it, before looking back at her, and responding, "Nope! I like it now!" "Well, buddy, I'm glad you don't mind. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Said Dewott, as he leans in to kiss Derina on the lips. "Ew!" Said Cecil. Derina just giggled. "Well, this has been fun, but I think it's time for some oatmeal." "Oatmeal?! Yay! Yum yum yum!" Cecil cheered, as Derina put him down, and followed him to the kitchen. Dewott chuckled, as he went out into the hallway, and closed the door.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted it to be short.**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

The following weeks went smoothly for Dewott and Derina, as the two lovebirds kept on dating. The dates were not exactly exciting (usually walks on the beach, a dinner, etc.), but with them being with each other, every single date feels like a wonderful experience. Alongside this, Dewott managed to bond with Cecil, as the young Oshawott felt happy to be around someone he could look up to, almost like a father. The three had possibly the best time any of them ever had in a long time. It was truly an extraordinary experience for them, but all things must come to an end. Well, not end per se, but rather losing a member of the three for one thing…school.

"Cecil's going to school? I thought he had a tutor?" Asked Dewott. "Well, he DID, but he called me up a week ago, and he said he was resigning." Derina responded, as she was stuffing a small backpack with school supplies. "Not that it's a huge problem. Cecil was asking if he could start up school, as he wanted to. I know, a kid wanting to do school sounds weird, but that's what he said." "Huh. Well, I suppose the little guy could benefit from it." Dewott replied, as Cecil walked out of his room, giddy as can be. "Are you ready to meet your teacher?" Derina asked. "Yes, mommy! Is Dewott coming with us?" "You bet, little buddy! Let's get going!" As they went to the door, Dewott asked one last thing. "Wait, is Cecil starting school today?" He asked Derina. "Oh, no. We're just visiting the school, and meeting his teacher. Nothing more."

The school was relatively big, enough to intimidate Cecil. He hid behind Derina, as the two Dewotts looked at him in sympathy. "Don't worry, sweetie. It won't be all that scary." Said Derina, calmly. "Yeah. Just remain calm, and you'll be fine." Dewott added, as they made their way to the main office. Derina went up to the one at the table, and asked, "Hi! We're here to meet my son's teacher. Do you know where Room 2A is?" "Just walk up the stairs to the next floor, and take the first door on your right. You can't miss it." "Okay, thank you!" They walked up the stairs, and found the room immediately. Upon walking in, they noticed it was a human teacher. A female one, to be exact. She walked up to the three, and smiled. "Hello there, your majesty! I'm Ms. Hathfield, the teacher of Class 2A." The teacher spoke. Derina, speechless, responded, "Um….hi. I am honestly surprised to hear humans were teaching young Pokemon." "Well, we do have to go through special training, both in communicating, and in teaching. Oh! Is that the young prince down there?" Hathfield responded, noticing Cecil clenching Derina's leg. "H-hi, tall lady." "Aw, he's cute! What's his name?" Derina simply smiled, and replied, "Cecil." "Well, hi, Cecil! I'm your teacher for this school year! Pleasure to meet you!" Hathfield reached her hand out, and Cecil shook her hand with his paw. The two Dewott smiled at the young Oshawott, before hearing some loud and fast footsteps heading this way. Suddenly, a Treecko ran inside. The same one from that Elekid's gang. "Wow! This is my class! This is so cool! I don't believe i-" "Hey, what did I tell you about running in hallways?" Dewott and Derina turned to see who said that, while Dewott immediately thought, _"That voice….could it be…"_

"Sceptile?!" Said Dewott, as the being looked at the Treecko sternly. "I…..I'm so sorry, dad." The child muttered quietly. Sceptile's face turned more warm, with a small grin on his face. "Ah, come here, little rascal." Treecko ran up to Sceptile, and the father and son hugged. "Sceptile? Is that you?" Dewott asked the grass-type Pokemon. Confused, Sceptile asked, "Um…do I know you?" "You don't remember me? I was in Professor Oak's lab! Our trainer was Ash Ketchum, but we were from different areas! I was that Oshawott!" Sceptile took a close look, before his eyes widened, and a big smile emerged from his face. "Hey, man! Wow, you've grown!" Said Sceptile, noticing him as a Dewott. Derina walked into the conversation, and asked happily, "I noticed your son. I take it you're that Meganium's mate?" "Hello, your highness! Yes, me and her are together." "Say, Derina, if it's alright by you, I'm gonna talk to Sceptile for a few minutes. You know, catch up on things?" Said Dewott. Derina just smiled, and replied, "Okay, honey. Have fun!"

The two walked out into the hallway, and immediately Sceptile asked, "So, how were things at Oak's?" "Great! I just felt like a little vacation….that I think has been a month long now." The grass-type Pokemon laughed at this. "Bit of a long vacation, buddy! What kept you from going back?" He asked, causing Dewott to nudge his head to inside the room, indicating Derina. "Ah, you found love. That's what kept me staying around, too." "Yeah…..I'm just gonna assume the Meganium Derina mentioned is the same one from when you were with Ash, yes?" Sceptile chuckled at what Dewott asked, and replied, "Yes, she is. Ah, the love of my life. I'm not the one to tell how we became a couple, but since we need to catch up, might as well. You don't mind, do you?" "No, please! Tell me." "Okay, well…"

_As I recall, shortly after I moved out, I found out about this dating service, and decided to give it a shot. I noticed a female Meganium on the list. For a good laugh, I decided to take a look and see if it was her. To my shock, I looked at the picture given, and it was her. I couldn't believe it for a second, but I looked at her description. She was in a relationship with a Tropius, but they eventually got into too many arguments, and decided to split up amicably. I was speechless. Immediately, I contacted her for a date. She seemed excited enough. We decided on some dinner in a nearby town. Having not seen her in a while, I was sure I wouldn't feel the same way I did the first time. Perhaps a soft spot, but never as it once was. That moment I saw her walk up to me though…..I felt the same way I did all those years ago. She was, and is, so beautiful, I could feel my heart skipping a beat continuously. The date went smooth too, and she wanted to do another one. So, we did three more dates._

_The fourth date, I remember very well. We decided to have a picnic in some field. It was very lovely, but then again she was there, so maybe that's why. All of a sudden, this Machamp walks towards us, and starts putting the moves on Meganium. She was feeling uncomfortable with his flirting, so I promptly told him to buzz off. He decided to be a hotshot, and challenge me to a fight. I didn't want to, as she was there, but what else could I do? The next few minutes were nightmarish, as me and him just trashed one another. I was able to put up a fight, but man, did he give me a beating. Eventually, though, I managed to run him off…and then passed out._

_When I came to, I saw Meganium looking at me, completely nervous and devastated. The first thing I heard her say was, "What were you thinking, Sceptile?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" I was still in pain, but I think she used that healing stuff, as I felt better by a long shot. Still, all I could say was, "I was trying to protect you." She was still petrified, and talked on and on about how scared she was, and thought that I was gonna die. It was heartwrenching, all on it's own, but one part stuck out. "I don't want to see you die! I wanna be near you! I love you! I don't want to be alo-" "Wait, what did you say?" She stopped, and realized what she said. Immediately, her face turned beet red."I-um…well….yeah, I love you! I won't deny it! I've felt this way for a while, now…" I was stunned. I thought she might think of me as a friend at best. I walked up to her. Her face was extremely red, and frankly, so was mine. I leaned in, staring into those beautiful gold eyes of hers, and whispered, "I love you too," and kissed her. It was the most amazing feeling I ever experienced, and she soon mellowed from the initial shock, and calmed down for the kiss. We kept going for a couple of minutes, until we ran out of breath. We remained in that field for the rest of the day, cuddling up with each other. Ever since, we've been one happy couple._

"I remember when Treecko was born, we weren't even at a hospital. We were in a forest, and her water just broke. Lucky us, there was a Nurse Joy in that area, so she was able to help us out. Still, I needed to get supplies for the arrival." Sceptile explained, while Dewott was invested in what was going on. "And then, I'll never forget it, I ran to get some water to clean up the baby, and out of nowhere, I heard a baby crying. I ran back, and I saw Meganium with our little bundle of joy. Tears were streaming down both my and Meganium's faces, as we just smiled at the youngling trying to get milk from her." "Wow. A lot has happened to you since you left." Said Dewott. Sceptile grinned, and replied, "Yeah. Since then, I've been trying to protect my family. I love those two so much, it's almost unreal." Dewott looked back into the classroom, seeing Derina and Cecil. "Funny, I feel something similar with two others." He responded. "The queen and the prince? I've heard you've been close with them." "Yeah. Derina just lights up my life whenever we're together, and Cecil's a walking package of fun and happiness. Really puts a smile on my face."

"Well, Cecil, you ready to go home?"Asked Derina. "Yes, mommy! Bye, Ms. Hathfield!" "Bye, little fella! See you at school next week!" The mother and sin head out the hallway, and Derina said, "Hey, Dewott! We're heading back! You ready?" "Yeah! Well, Sceptile, it was nice meeting you again!" "Nah, the pleasure's all mine." The three walk down the stairs, as Treecko runs up to his father. "Dad? You still haven't met the teacher yet." "Oh! Well, let's do that, shall we?" He joked, as they made their way into the classroom.

**I'm so sorry this wasn't out earlier. I was in school, I need to get a job, etc. I HAVE been working on it, though, as you can see. Don't be surprised if updating for ANY of my stories end up like this.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hello, Old Friend

"Well, are you now excited to go to school, sweetheart?" Derina asked to Cecil. The young Oshawott nodded, as the three make their way out of the school building. Dewott shared a quick kiss with Derina, and said, "Sorry about ditching you guys to talk to Sceptile back there." "No, it's fine. To be honest, I get that way any time I meet old friends." They look out to the ocean, sapphire blue and crystal clear. "Wow….it's beautiful." Said Dewott. Derina, caught up in its majesty, replied, "Isn't it? Just amazing." "Yeah. Oh, by the way, Derina, I was referring to your face, but the ocean's alright too." This little joke caused the female to laugh a little. Cecil was also amazed at the sea, but noticed something in the distance. "Mommy, what's that?" Derina couldn't make it out herself, so she grabbed her bag, and got some binoculars. "When did you you get that?" Dewott asked. "I bought it some time ago. I figured it'd be a good way to look closer at stuff." "I was referring to the bag, as I don't often see you with one." "Oh. It was a gift from Caesar. I don't carry it much, but I figured I might as well for today."

"It looks like it's just a boat. Nothing big, hon-wait, who's that?" She noticed a familiar figure on the boat. It was a human teen, with gold hair, and glasses. "Is that…?" Derina asked, before putting down the binoculars, shocked. She immediately ran towards the docks. "Hey, wait up!" Said Dewott, as he and Cecil followed. Upon reaching the pier, the boat made it to shore, and its passengers were getting off. The teen stood there, and watched the three run towards him. "Hey! Cadbury!" Derina called to him, causing Dewott to stop in shock. _"Cadbury? Caesar's trainer?!" _He couldn't believe it. The kid actually got the memo! "Hello there!" Cadbury called out to the three. They finally reached him, and Derina shook his hand. "Welcome back, you! Great to see you again!" She said happily. "Well, it's wonderful to be back! Ah, so many memories." The human responded.

"So, I take it you got the letter we sent?" "Yes, your highness. I came here to pay my respects to my friend." They made their way to the cemetery, where Cadbury could easily spot Caesar's grave. He ran up to it, tears in his face. "H-hey, buddy. It's me, Cadb..bury. I just w-wanted to see how you w-were d-doing…" He sobbed. The female Dewott saw how he was broken at the mere sight of the grave. It made her think. It made her feel. It made her remember…

_It was pouring rain, with a gray sky. Might as well. She, as an Oshawott, was in a crowd of people, some humans, some Pokemon. And yet, despite it all, she felt extremely lonely, safe for a baby Cecil cradling in her arms. As the Crowd made their way to what would be one's grave, a man walked up to it, and began to speak. "Everyone, we have gathered here to say farewell to someone near to us. He was the king of this island, an extraordinary fighter, and for all of us, a dear friend. Caesar was one who might've been a bit arrogant, but he always was with his delicate side, and was a kind soul. He loved the island, and all who inhabit it. Including, most of all, Queen Osharina, who has joined us to say a few words on her behalf."_

_She walked up to the grave, infant in tow. A human was alongside them the whole time, with an umbrella, to keep them from catching a cold. "H…hi. I, um, I have n-nothing big to say, really. I'm going to miss him, and…" She stopped, lost in her train of thought. She noticed four men carrying a casket over to the graveyard. Suddenly, a deep feeling of sadness and loneliness encompassed her, and then she spoke. "You know, it's funny. I can remember a few months ago, Caesar and I were talking about when Cecil was going to be born. He said he couldn't wait to see the little one try to walk on twos…" She felt tears streaming down her face. "And…and now, he can't see it, b-because, he's gone! How will he see it?! HOW?!" She wailed to the crowd, causing Cecil to start crying. "No, no, sweetheart, it's fine! Don't cry!" She told the baby, as the crowd looked at her in sympathy. The casket came closer, and closer. "Poor thing. That little baby's all she has now." One person said._

"_Your highness, if you may step aside, please. We are ready to bury the casket." Osharina saw the four men right in front of her. Suddenly, she bursted into tears. "Go ahead! Bury him! But bury me too! I don't want to be without him!" She proclaimed. The one talking before pulled her aside, and said, "Your highness, you cannot do such a thing! You need to stay with us!" "NO! I need to be with him! I can't leave him in the dirt!" She tried to run to the grave, but the man picked her and Cecil up. "NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!" "WAAAHHHHH!" As she tried to calm the child, they were being moved away from the casket getting placed down, and buried. As this happens, she could not help but cry alongside her offspring._

"Derina, you alright?" She suddenly heard Dewott ask. She turned to see him, worried. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure?" She nodded. Cadbury got up, and walked towards the two. "My apologies about being there for so long, I just couldn't believe he was gone." He said, before noticing Dewott. "Actually, I don't think I recognize you. Who are you?" "Oh! I'm, uh, I was that Oshawott that you and Caesar fought, remember?" Cadbury took a closer look, and then in surprise, said, "Oh, wow! I didn't notice! Heh, heh, I guess things do change. What brings you here?" "Well, at first, I was just here for a vacation, but, well, me and Derina sort of got together."

"W…what?" He asked. "We just met up, went on a few dates, and it just worked." "No….no, no, no! You can't! She can't! Derina, have you no shame?!" The human cried out, leaving them confused. "What?! What's wrong? Can't I be with him?" Asked Derina. "I ju-you're a widow! Don't you miss Caesar?!" "I do! I need to move on, though." "NO! You….you scum! How can you turn on Caesar like that?! Just going out with some new guy!" Cadbury replied in anger. "Cadbury, Caesar's dead! What can I do?!" "You can….GAH! You'll pay for this! Dewott, I challenge you to a battle!" This declaration shocked them, as Cecil whimpered, "Mommy, is..is Dewott gonna be okay?" "He'll be fine, dear." Derina replied, wanting to comfort the child. In fact, she didn't know herself. Regardless, Dewott walked up to Cadbury. "So, if we do this, and I win, will you leave us alone?" "Sure! It'll show both of you for cruelly abandoning him!" Dewott heard the words, and stepped a few feet back. As Cadbury reached for a Pokeball, Dewott crouched into a fighting pose, and proclaimed to the human…

"BRING IT ON!"

**Dun dun DDDDUUUUUUNNNNN! Yeah, sorry it's taken me this long to post. I've just been having zero time to work on the fanfics, so yeah. On a side note, originally I was gonna have Cadbury here be more obviously evil, but after thinking about it, I decided this would be better.**


End file.
